


Trust

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Trust, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People never really understood the true nature of Tony and JARVIS' relationship. It was not a relationship between a maker and creation, or a boss and butler. It was, at its core, a relationship built around trust. </p><p>Prompt: trust<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "trust" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

People never really understood the true nature of Tony and JARVIS' relationship. It was not a relationship between a maker and creation, or a boss and butler. It was, at its core, a relationship built around trust. It was not terribly difficult to guess that Tony had trust issues, and the only person he had ever trusted implicitly was JARVIS. 

It was not just that he trusted JARVIS; it was how he showed this trust, what he trusted him with. He trusted JARVIS to be his alarm clock, to keep him on track, and tell him when he needed to take a break. Trusted him to be his security system, to protect his files, and his home, even himself. Trusted him with the Iron Man armor, to have his back in a fight, to help bring him back safely. Trusted him to be a confidant, to keep his secrets, things that no one else knew, or could know. Trusted him to be his eyes, to find information Tony was not privy to, to detect threats, and make preparations for any eventuality. Trusted him to be a friend, someone he could bounce ideas off of, to tell him when he was making a mistake. 

It would be easy to think that Tony had the power in the relationship, the control. After all, he could shut JARVIS off, or change him, edit his code; there would be nothing JARVIS could do to prevent it. However, it went both ways. JARVIS could override the armor, or lock Tony in. He could shut down the security system, or choose not to respond when Tony asked for something. He never would of course, the very idea of harming Tony was unconscionable to him, but he could. Tony knew all this, and he did nothing to try to protect himself, not from JARVIS. 

Some might say that it was arrogance, that he would never expect his creation to turn against him. JARVIS, however, knew that it was a show of trust, that Tony was literally putting his life in the A.I.'s hands and trusting that he would not allow anything to happen to him, not if he could prevent it. Whether it was foolish or suicidal that he did so did not matter, JARVIS would never betray that trust, would never give Tony cause to doubt him. 

He knew that he could not always protect him, knew that there were so many physical and emotional dangers in the world. And while he might be Tony's Big Brother, he could not be his guardian angel. He was a brilliant A.I., but he had his limits, and though he was tempted to keep Tony home, to keep him as safe as he possibly could, he knew that was not really an option.

JARVIS might not be able to shield him from the world, but he would do what he could. He would try to live up to the trust that Tony somehow felt him worthy of. And if any of the Avengers ever hurt Tony, under this roof, they would soon learn to regret it.


End file.
